


It's about time

by Missmomo



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For judge junos prompt:  I just really want a fic where someone walks in on Aidan and Dean having sex, but DOESN’T join in or even let them know that he/she is there. In fact, they sort of stay and watch and maybe enjoy it a little bit :D It could be Martin (I just assume he’d be all flustered and adorbs but then really awkwardly turned on like Bilbo would be), or Richard (who might be scandalized because they’re fucking in his dressing room on top of one of his beards for Christ’s sake, but then has to admit that they’re pretty hot together), your choice. ORRRR, it could even be an innocent camera man who gets quite the eyeful and has no clue what to do without them seeing him. Assume Dean and Aidan haven’t gone public yet. Ta!<br/>My edit —>AU Where Martin is single cause somehow this turned into a Martin/Richard smut too 0.o I honestly don’t know what happened with this fic….</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever trying to write smut so please be kind!

Richard and Martin had been arguing all night over what was worse, a fake beard of fake feet. Safe to say for Martin it was an uphill battle with 11 out of 13 dwarfs fussing over it. But Richard decided to prove it to him, every few weeks their beards need to be repaired or replaced all together so Richard had a nice little stack growing in his trailer.  
Martin and him switched between debating over who had it worse, where Aidan and Dean where and how to get them together when suddenly Richards blurts out ‘Who do you think would top?’  
‘What?’ Martin spurts out stuttering as his face went bright red.  
‘Well obviously they want to be all over each other you can tell by the way they look at each other. I see Aidan as tops cause of the height difference but Dean just doesn’t seem to have the personality to be a bottom.’  
“ Well…I …uh’ Martin falls silent as he walks into Richards trailer. Richard follows suit not sure what he is looking at.  
Well, he knows exactly what he is looking at but not why it is there in his trailer and one of his breads for Christ sake! Dean had Aidan’s shirt pulled up his abdomen while his own top is carelessly thrown to floor. Aidan’s follows suit before they are on each other’s mouth again. Hands exploring each other exposed flesh leaving goosebumps in their wake as their heavy pants fill the air. Dean is backing Aidan against Richards couch until they both tumble over it legs flailing in the air.  
Richard and Martin can do nothing but stand there shocked and watch praying they didn't notice them.  
‘I don’t think I want to try your beard on…’Martin whispers and lets out a throaty laugh.  
‘I don’t either..’ Laughs out Richard quietly trying to hide his growing arousal in his voice.  
Just then they hear the clank of belts being unbuckled and zippers sliding down.  
‘Are they…are they going to…you know…on your couch?’ Martin stammers out unable to tear his eyes away from the growingly erotic scene in front of him. Richard grabbed his hand and lightly pulls him to the bed room. From that angle they can see the two lovers but remain hidden.  
‘This is wrong’ Martin breaths out his voice betraying him to his own growing arousal.  
‘Not as wrong as them fucking on my couch’ Richard replies eyes going heavy and lidded as Dean takes Aidan into his mouth.  
‘I’m gonna…gonna cum’ Aidan growls out between heavy breaths  
‘Not yet’ Dean smirks removing his own pants reveling his lack of undergarments.  
Martin and Richard both let out a breathy moan at the sight.  
‘I guess we’re gonna find out who tops at least’ Martin nervously laughs out.  
‘In more than one relationship’ Richard all but growls out dragging Martin close to him ‘do you want this? Do you want me?’ He asks gruffly  
‘Since the moment I saw you’ He says barely finishing his sentence before Richard is dragging him into a hard kiss only to break apart again at the sound of Aidans throaty moan as Dean drags his fingers from his mouth inserting it into him.  
‘God you’re so tight so beautiful darlin, I’m gonna make you scream tonight’ Dean husks into Aidan’s ear just load enough for the other two to hear.  
‘He won’t be the only one screaming’ Richard breaths into Martin’s ear grabbing him through his pants. Martin has to bite his lip to suppress the growing moans in his throat.  
‘So tight so perfect are you ready for this?’ Dean growls presenting himself for Aidan to take into his mouth.  
‘I haven’t had head in years, lucky bastard’ Martin breaths out pushing into Richard’s hand  
‘That can change soon enough pussy cup’ he laughs out breathlessly slipping his hand into Martins growingly tight jeans.  
In the other room Dean is panting and sweating thrusting into Aidans mouth. The image is absolutely sinful Aidan’s eye half lidded his mouth red and tight around Deans length. Martin thought Dean could come from the sight alone and stood in awe at Dean’s stamina briefly before he felt Richards hand slip into boxer. He thinks his lip may start bleeding soon from how hard he’s biting it to keep from yelling out.  
Aidan does not appear to have the same problem. Screaming out as Dean slowly enters him gently lifting his hips off the couch. Panting heavily all that can be made out is a series of curses and oh gods from Dean.  
Martin’s breath hitches in his throat as Richard gently cuffs his balls pressure slowly build in his frantic movements. All previous embarrassments gone as he begins to let out small moans resembling Richards name.  
They can pinpoint the exact moment Dean finds Aidans prostate by the near scream of ‘oh god harder’ he lets out and Dean appears more than happy to comply pushing and harder and faster into Aidan as he squirms under him.  
Richard matches their pace on Martin as he watches unblinking. As much as Martin wants to focus it is growing harder to keep his eyes open as he feels his own orgasm growing closer. Until he hears Dean’s voice raise an octave as he all but sings out Aidan’s name. His pace becoming frantic and rushed as he feels himself release into the taller man bringing his lover to the edge with him. As they both pant heavily and stop moving Martin quickly turns around forcing Richard unto his bed.  
Kissing him fiercely he makes quick work of Richards pants. Kissing up and down his neck Martin took him into his hand moving fast and forgetting the other two as they both let out the sounds they had been suppressing earlier. It does not take long for them to finish each other and fall blissfully asleep Dean and Aidan forgotten in the next room.  
——the next morning——  
Richard hears the chuckle and looks over to see Dean and Adian standing abouve them all smiles  
‘I knew it would work! You two were meant to be!’  
‘What?’ Richard lets our only half awake keeping quite so not to wake Martin  
‘Well we just figured you all try so hard to get us together that you don’t see how oerfect you are Martin would be! We were just showing you the way getting you at least talking about it’ Dean shrugs  
‘And boy did you follow!’ Aidan laughs out grabbing Deans hand and leading him out ‘Enjoy your day off! We will!’ He saunters off with a wink leaving Richard to just snuggle closer to Martin in bed and think of what the hell just happened.


End file.
